Video Game:LEGO Arcade
''LEGO Arcade ''is a series of short 3D LEGO Video Games on the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 Arcades. It comprises of four games based off four series of famous motion pictures which comprise of: Three Stephen King Film Adaptions in a collection- The three being Stand By Me, It and The Shawshank Redemption, Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill Volumes, The two Charlie's Angels Motion Pictures and Edgar Wright's single Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World film. The game set of a series of mini-games apart from featuring a selection of characters from the given stories features the unlockable characters of Mario & Luigi the famous brother characters from their classic series of video-games. Gameplay Identical like it's other console game predecessors. The character assumes between two and more characters the player can switch between. 3D graphic enviroments with all the combustable blocky fun. New features include like on the Kill Bill Episodes the player can purchase different varieties of samurai swords belonging to different characters of the universe: Elle Driver, Bill, O-Ren Ishii etc. The Stephen Kign Three Collection on the Stand By Me Episode allows the player to purchase Cherry Flavoured Pez Despensers displaying a face of one of the four main character boys, and a different type of Baseball Bat Used In Ace Merill's Mailbox Baseball. The Charlie's Angels side leaves one to purchase different voice modifiers which are placed in the mouth. However seeing as no characters actually talk but rather make murmurs and sounds it changes the pitch and murmurs of the character, even allowing them to adopt another character's murmurs and whatnot. The Kill Bill motion pictures from Quentin Tarantino and the It Television Movie possessed a deal of strong adult content and violence which made many believe that no such LEGO Game material could be conjured out of it. In the case the violence has been made not so much violence at all and interjected is alot of LEGO Trademark wit and flawless comedy execution. It like LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 and 5-7 features the animal pipeway gameplay: where an animal character (in this case not released by a human character but rather a single character by itself) can enter a pipeway to get to objects. Free play like the actual console LEGO Video Games appears for all the movie episode levels. The create your own character is also available and the currency for purchase of characters and more is studs. Achievements Stand By Me *You Guys Wanna Go See A Dead Body?- Completed the level Trouble at the Treehouse *I Ran All The Way Home- Scare Vern into running a total of 4 times *I Don't Need No Babysitter- Go a level containing Teddy as a playable character and not have him die *Chris Chambers never misses- Propel five objects into the basketball hoop at the Treehouse site in the level Trouble at the Treehouse *I Could Of Dodged It!- Complete the level Firecrackers & Train Dodge *Gordie LaChance is shooting up Castle Rock!- Build and use the LEGO Turret in the level Junkyard Jumble *Except for the looney up in Togus- Complete the level Junkyard Jumble *Complete and Total Barf-O-Rama- Cause the hidden character to spew along with the other characters in the level The Watch & The Story *Sat Back and Watched What He Had Created- Complete the level The Watch & The Story *The Ultimate Train Dodge- Escape the train in the level The Swamp *Leeches!- Complete the level The Swamp *The Lone Ranger- Complete the level The Body *You Cheap Dime Store Hood- Defeat Ace Merill and unlock him as a character The Many Minikits The Appearing Villainery- Bosses HUB The HUB location of LEGO Arcade is a Play-Out The following play outs of the levels featured in Xbox 360 and Playstation 3's network's first LEGO Arcade. The Stephen King Collection Stand By Me Trouble at the Treehouse The intro begins with the adult Gordie LaChance speeding badly down a road until he comes to a great halt. We see him brandishing a newspaper article containing a moving image of the adult attorney Chris Chambers breaking up a two on two brawl to which he ultimatley gets a knife bounced at him as a result. We then see the adult Gordie look on at a descending sunset which hurts his vision and then causes the landscape to change as the camera focuses through his eye. Suddenly Gordie drops from the sky into a town street and is a child. Before him is the large being built sign bing built by two reading Castle Rock. Gordie takes sight of a treehouse on a hill and then smiles before skipping off to the scene changing. The scene converts to Vern Tessio at his white picket fence home beneath the porch frantically in a comical fashion digging the ground in search of a bunch of bronze pennies he had a large picture of with him aloong with a torn map. Vern in the cutscene is shown getting frustrated and jamming his shovel down into the ground when it hits something solid. A whole moment of suspense is delivered along with the same suspensful music used in LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 in the Chamber of Secrets Floo Powder Borgin and Burkers Hagrid stands before Harry scene. Vern however digs up the Kind Rat character and a large thud shakes and Vern loudly drills a small hole above and peeps forth to see his brother and the Charlie Hogan character on the porch. His brother is crying whilest holding up two large block images of the dead body of the Ray Brower character and a vast load of money. Charlie nods no at him and then guides out toward the car before throwing down the image blocks onto the ground smashing them. Vern lights up and him and the Kind Rat character raise to their feet starting the actual first part of the level and ending the intro cutscene. The player must then take control of Vern and the Kind Rat character to first escape the first area which is the below of the Tessio Home Porch. Once done the two playable characters are spiralled into the front yard and must find a way to get the two image blocks out of the wet cement rectangle pool they were thrown into by Charlie Hogan. Building is required along with getting the 8 items needed to solidfy and shatter the cement pool: 1. A miniature flamethrower: located at the house front door upper railing (accessible via the Kind Rat character who can enter a pipeway following it being built by Vern.) 2. A large chisel: located in the sidedoor of a broken car at the left hand side of the Tessio home which can be unlocked once the large lock on the side door is repaired. It is repairable via the large brown chests surrounding the car being smashed open to release the buildable lock pieces. 3. The Hammer: to go with the chisel which is inside the bonet of the broken down rusty car situated at the left hand side area of the house (same vehicle which possessed the locked sidedoor containing the chisel). The way to retrieve the hammer is simple: The character of Vern whom is a relatively obese character as the power to stomp smash certain surfaces open and break certain objects rendered unbreakable by other means. Perform Vern's belly stomp and the bonet will open pushing up the Hammer to grab. 4. Miniature Square Block 1: a small square block which is one of five to be placed down to fill the two side cement pool. The first small block is at the small road at the front of the house positioned inside the Mailbox. There is another black mailbox on the other side of the road area at the front of the house but that can only be accessed in Free Play when the player assumes one of the Bully Characters and uses the Mailbox Baseball ability. The other normal Mailbox can be opened by by Vern smashing the brown front road brown fence to build two large wooden bars which he must then use the flip the slot door of the mailbox and obtain the first square. 5. Miniature Square Block 2: the second square block is located hanging between two large looped ropes suspended between two trees on the road outside the home area. To get it break the other wooden fence to assemble pieces for a walkway to the loop centre of the rope mess. Once there the player must finally as Vern press the required button (be that B in Xbox version and square in Playstation) to unloop the rope releasing the piece and dropping the rope to the ground. 6. Miniature Square Block 3: the third square block is held in the legs of a swarming bumblebee which mainly circulates on the front of the house road area. As Vern you must return to the front of the house area and break away the bushes near the two side cement pool. Then a brown chest will be expunged and upon smash opening contains a Slingshot Pez (recurring little contraption which can only be used by the Vern Character). Return to the road begin firing off all the little cherry pez pieces at the bumblebee which causes it to swarm to the front of the house area and back and forth. Hit it enough times to destroy the bee and obtain the square piece. 7. Miniature Square Block 4: the fourth and fifth miniature square blocks come out the same way. The fourth is simply buried in the front house area right before the two side cement pool. However to get to it you'll have to head over to the rusty old car on the left hand side of the house and approach the strange looking clock object. Use the Slingshot Pez to fire off at the clock's hands causing it to tick over and explode. It upon explosion causes a big rumble and the final two Miniature Square Blocks are uprooted a little from the ground. Vern was already armed with the shovel but upon administering the slingshot pez lost it. To get it back head over the brown chest which contained the Slingshot to see an available to take shovel. Administer shovel and then head over to the little uprooted area before the two side cement pool and sig up the fourth square piece. 8. Miniature Square Block 5: Having done the little clock blow up process exposing the uprooted areas you should already know what to do. The fifth miniature square block's ready to dig up area is back in the beneath of the porch. Once done with all the eight required pieces obtained and placed in Vern's backbound backpack the large scroll at the left hand side of the house containing the 8 small circle images of the 8 needed objects will tick off with a green tick. Then make your way over to the two side cement pool and press the required button (B be Xbox and Square be Playstation) to lay down the backpack and release the 8 items. Assemble the parts into place and the Midtro cutscene will intiate. The cutscene shows the two image blocks be spiralled up in the air as the Kind Rat and Vern watch. The first one comes down and bounces of Vern's belly hitting the rusty car and spinning off the ground into his hands. The second piece flies forwards and the Kind Rat rushes forward leaping of the house's garden hose to obtain it. As he seizes it's weight drops him down onto a timber block positioned a top a silver can with another can holding down one end. As he hits he is launched off dropping the square down to Vern. Vern salutes the Kind Rat as he launches off into a garbage can containing a female rat. The first part of the Midtro ends with the Kind Rat seeing the female rat in the garbage can and presenting first a fish by accident and then a set of garbage flowers out of admiration. The second part of the Midtro oversees Vern rushing through town on his girly little bike with the image blocks hanging off his backpack. He comes down the same street we saw Gordie Land in and oversees the same treehouse. The third and final part of the cutscene midtro shows Vern arrive at the treehouse on his girly bike and push it aside as he climbs up the treehouse's ladder to a trapdoor which he can't seem to open despite his efforts. He knocks on it in musical notes and then Gordie pops out of the window brandishing a block image of a hand knocking on the trapdoor with a large cross across the image. The characters Chris and Teddy then pop out of the left hand side window and pull faces to which Vern sits and pulls a teary puppy face. Gordie nods his head and then large clanking sounds as the treehouse rumbles. Gordie then pops open the trapdoor and Vern enters. As he does he starts murmuring a mile a minute and knocks over the table of cards they had inside. Chris seizes him and calms him down whilest Gordie and Teddy nod at each other. Vern then straps out the two image blocks (the ones containing the images of the dead character Ray Brower and the Money). Chris jolts back to where Teddy and Gordie are and they all gasp together. Vern faints into a chair panting and Gordie clicks with an idea and picks up the image block of the money. Teddy does wrestler impersonations and Chris picks up Vern's dropped backpack and points at it. Teddy and Gordie nod yes as Vern also does briefly getting up from his panting. The midtro ends with Gordie and Teddy running forwards with a carried Vern. The player then finds them outside the treehouse with lots of objects surrounding them. You are no longer in the control of Vern but rather Gordie and can switch to the character Teddy. Vern is positioned in a chair outside panting still hysterically. You can find Chris inside with a large map pinned on a wall inside of the treehouse marking out spots with a marker and crossing them off. What you must to do though is have the required items backed into the three put down open bags of Gordie, Teddy and Vern (Chris' having already being packed and sealed up in positioned alongside the others.) There is two large scrolls pinned up on two by side wooden poles. The scrolls like the one back at Vern's home in the first part of the level contains small circle containing a small image of the required items and the four bags. On the four bag image scroll beside each bag is a fairly larger image of the character of whom the bag belongs to. The bag next to Chris' image is ticked off symbolly you to must also have your bags sealed up and ticked off. The opposite image scroll pertains to what you need to do: On the opposite scroll is a large image of Gordie next to a small circle image of a cap, a large image of Teddy next to glasses (he is absent of them) and finally a large image of Vern next to a comb. To get the hat smash all three brown fences before you in the centre of the treehouse outside area. This will give the pieces to assemble the pushway for a crate. Push the crate to the end which will cause it to come off the side of the outside hill area leaving more pieces. These pieces upon assembly will give you a bevy of three heads donning caps. None of the caps upon the heads though are the cap so the player must then use Gordie's scream ability (a concussive blast scream which has the ability to alert all within vicinity characters and change the colours on some objects) to make the three heads switch to different caps. Repeat the scream and change process three times to find the centre head bearing the right cap. To get the glasses smack open the jumping brown crate in the right hand corner of the outside area and you will be deployed a photograph which is that of the Teddy character's father. The photograph brings out Teddy's ability which whenever armed with one of the photographs turns stark red and reverts into a rampaging anger. The anger helps with Teddy being able to peform a high jump which can get him to areas other characters can not. Direct him over toward the left hand side near the exterior of the treehouse where some of the branches and leaves of the tree have coiled over a set of three heads donning different pairs of glasses. Warning as the player will find in control of Teddy in his rage in the level he is hard to steer as he does not possess his glasses and has a poor direction. Just make sure you take the leap at the direct centre leading up to the centre of the coil to break and release it. Then the player must deal with the heads with the glasses. Once again use Gordie's scream ability to cause the heads to change to different pairs of glasses. Do this a process of four times and the first head will sprout with the right glasses. To get the comb head onto the inside of the treehouse. Where Chris is positioned still repeating the labelling and crossing of the map you will find an orange square on the wall. Press up against it and push it till the room swaps around and Chris is on the opposite side. Now a large wall cove will be revealed which is made up of shelves. Head over to where Chris now is and you will discover a jumping chest. Smack open and retrieve the photograph. Now once again Teddy's rushing rage strike over the shelves and jump your way up them to the top left corner to knock down a crate. The crate upon smashing will expunge plenty of pieces whilest the shelves themself collapse and release pieces themselves. Assemble all pieces to make both a pushway and a set of three heads donning different hairstyles. Push the three heads out of the treehouse and they will fall to the ground outside with a thud but no smash. Head on down to them and use Gordie's scream a process of five times to have the last head expunge a wig with a comb. The three items will be ticked off on the second scroll and it will roll up and vanish leaving only the backpack scroll left unticked. Where the four bags are positioned head over and press the required button (Be B should be Xbox and Square should be Playstation) to administer one of the three items to the backpack (apply the right items to the right backpacks) and the ending Outro Cutscenes will intiate ending the level. The cutscene begins with Gordie's backpack being sealed up and the last scroll rolling and spiralling away. We are then shown Chris jumping out to Teddy and Gordie with a thud. The thud wakes up Vern who had gone from his panting in his chair to sleeping. He scrolls out the map he had been marking and points out a series of areas leading to the area where the body is (the body's image appears on a certain area). Gordie and Teddy both nod and Gordie joins up alongside Chris whilest Teddy rushes over to Vern and knocks him off his chair and then hits him twice in the arm. They all join up with their suited up backpacks and before setting off a large truck peels in. A horn beeps and Chris shrugs and drops his backpack pointing at the truck before pointing at the sun and indicating sleeping and then rushes off. The other three shrug following this and too drop their backpacks before setting off. This ends the level Trouble at the Treehouse. Firecrackers & Train Dodge The opening intro cutscenes open with Gordie sulk walking his way back to his white house where his mother is watering outside plants along with his father. As he approaches them he waves but they shrug and turn away beginning to water the potrait of his dead brother Denny character. Gordie storms inside and sneaks his way into Denny's vacant bedroom. Inside he rummages through the wardrobe and draws out a water bottle which adds to his backpack he had brought with him. His dad slams the door open in a comical horror moment and nods dissapointentley at him brandishing two image blocks which possess the image of Vern and Teddy with crosses upon their faces. Gordie shrugs no at him and his father then straps out an image block containing the image of Chris with a cross out and him in the costume of a thief. Gordie shrugs no to him once again and then pushes passed him. He returns back upon forgetting he has forgot the waterbottle. We are then shown Chris running up to a man asleep in a truck and jumping in the back of his truck which with a thud awakes him and then sets him off driving. Gordie then begins walking angrily down a street and the truck peels in and almost flattens stopping with a crash into a bunch of crates and setting off the truck's alarm. Chris then jumps off the back and salutes the driver whom is waving his arm angrily and frantically at him murmuring. Chris and Gordie laugh at this and Chris taps his backpack on him and ushers Gordie round the corner. He straps out a gun which then falls apart in front of them. The beginning of the level then intiates. There are four pieces of the gun to be collected: #The Bullet Casing #Trigger #Handle #Bullets Chris with strap on bag can smash objects other characters cannot and must be used to smash the steel stereo, crate, Hogwarts Castle Miniature and train. Upon being smashed the pieces must be assembled to create a balancing beam. Press Y if the game is being played on 360 or Triangle if on Playstation to put Chris one of the ends of the beam. Then switch to Gordie and put him on the other end of the beam. The characters on their tippy-toes will Scottish Dance and Gordie will be propelled up onto the LEGO shelf where the player must use Gordie's faint ability to flip the shelf and the crate on it onto the half cart below which causes the crate to smash along with the cart and release the Bullet Casing. With either character collect the Casing and place it on one of the four green platforms which sits before the pedestal holding the gun. Now for the Trigger run over to the flagpole in the centre of the bottom of the area and press either Y (Xbox) or Triangle (Playstation) to begin to swing it around. You must use Chris for the swinging as only his strength can give the flag momentum. With Chris swing the flag at the centre right pipe and as it smashes open then proceed to build a "flimsy door." As Gordie faint flips the flimsy door so it slides off, it reveals a wall with six squares which can be smashed with Chris' bag smash. With all squares smashed the wall collapses and releases bricks which upon being assembled create the trigger. Deliver the trigger to one of the four green platforms. Now the handle resides with the Tuffer babe who is inside the building. Switch to Gordie and proceed to the previously smashed right centre wall. Flip the flimsy pieces rocking back and forth and several brick pieces will be released. Assembling them will create part of a large red hammer and the rest will create a small red hammer which will smash up a left centre wall. A small bouncer will be released. Switch to Gordie and jump on the bouncer onto Chris' back with either Y (Xbox) or Triangle (Playstation). Then use Gordie's faint flip which will propel Chris over you and switch to him while this occuring. Make sure you do not take ages in switching over to Chris as with Gordie he will not continue spinnning forever and will eventually tire out and drop both characters. As Chris on top of the spinning Gordie use his bag smash to break up parts of the left centre wall and more red brick pieces for the large red hammer will be released, as well as pieces for a set of small red barrels at bottom of the area. Head down to the bottom and as either Gordie or Chris smash up the barrels. The broken red bricks released from the barrels upon assembly finish up the large red hammer and with Chris' super strength bag smash the silver lock on the large red hammer will be broken. The large red hammer will then swing back and forth frantically until it smashes up a LEGO barricaded window containing the Tuffer babe serving two characters food. With the window broken she will look out at you and throw food at you, She will also ring a bell which brings forth waitor enemies. After clearing out the waves of enemies she will move from window to window which smashes as she comes to it, each window she will throw food from. Eventually she will come to the last window which she will tumble out of and a boss fight will initiate. To defeate the Tuffer babe assemble the broken red window bricks to create firework boxes with silver locks and then switch to Chris to smash them. To set off the fireworks to attack her switch to Gordie and use his faint flip to set off the flame torches on the walls surrounding the crates which will land them on the fireworks and set them off at her. The tuffer babe will then run back into the building in retreat and in doing so the LEGO shelf above the door into the building will collapse and the handle will be released. Seize it and place it on one of the two remaining green squares. Characters Stand By Me *Chris Chambers *Gordon "Gordie" LaChance *Theodore "Teddy" Duchamp *Vern Tessio *Ace Merril *Eyeball Chambers *Lardbutt *Gordon "Gordie" LaChance (Adult) *Charlie Hogan *Ray Brower *Milo Pressman *Mayor Grundy *Mrs. Grundy *Benevolent Order Antelope 1 *Benevolent Order Antelope 2 *Benevolent Order Antelope 3 *Benevolent Order Antelope 4 *Women's Auxillary 1 *Women's Auxillary 2 *Women's Auxillary 3 *Women's Auxillary 4 *Donnelly Twin 1 *Donnelly Twin 2 *Fat Lady *Mother *Child 1 *Child 2 *Bob Cormier *Principal John Wiggins *Bill Travis *Tuffer Babe *Mr. Quidacioluo *Mr. LaChance *Mrs. LaChance *Vince Desjardins *Denny LaChance *Chopper *Kind Rat Kill Bill Vol.1 *Beatrix Kiddo *Vernita Green *O-Ren Ishii *Johnny Mo *Gogo Yubari *Miki *Crazy 88 Girl *Crazy 88 Guy 1 *Crazy 88 Guy 2 *Crazy 88 Guy 3 *Crazy 88 Guy 4 *Charlie Brown *Propietor *Earl McGraw *Edgar McGraw *Buck *Trucker *Coma Patient 1 *Coma Patient 2 *Coma Patient 3 *Coma Patient 4 *Elle Driver *Hattori Hanzo *Bald Man *Sofie Fatale *5,6,7,8 Singer *5,6,7,8 Guitarist *5,6,7,8 Drummer *Ferrari Businessman *Boss Tanaka *Boss Matsumoto *Matsumoto's Assassin *Boss Ozawah *Boss Honda *Boss Benta *Boss Orgami *Mr. Ishii *Mrs. Ishii *Nikki Bell Vol.2 *Beatrix Kiddo *Elle Driver *Bill *Budd *Esteban Vihaio *Clarita *Joleen *Tommy Plympton *Karen Kim *Pai Mei *Rufus *Janeen *Erica *Vihaio Woman 1 *Vihaio Woman 2 *Vihaio Woman 3 *Vihaio Woman 4 *Jay *Rocket *Reverend Harmony *Mrs. Harmony *Larry *Ernie *Melanie Harrhouse *Soda Jerk *Marty Kitrosser *B.B Kiddo *Lucky Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World * The Level Wise Unlockables Kill Bill Vol 1. #Fighting Back At The Wedding- Characters Unlocked: The Bride, The Groom - Weapons Unlocked: Bill's Revolver #The Knife Fight- Characters Unlocked: Beatrix (Jacket), Beatrix (Scratched), Vernita Green (Ginny Bell) -Weapons Unlocked: Copperhead Knife, Beatrix's Knife, KaBoom Cereal Box #To Okinawa - Characters Unlocked: Beatrix (Walking Sleep), Elle (Nurse), Hattori Hanzo, Bald Man -Weapons Unlocked: Elle's Poison Needle, Buck's Keys #Vermin Training- Characters Unlocked: Beatrix (Hattori Hanzo Training) -Weapons Unlocked: Su Chef Knife, Shake #The Crazy 88- Characters Unlocked: Beatrix (Ducati), Sofie Fatale, Johnny Mo, Gogo Yubari, Crazy 88 1, Crazy 88 2, Crazy 88 3, Crazy 88 4 - Weapons Unlocked: Hattori Hanzo Sword, Mo's Axe, 88 Sword, 88 Knife, 88 Pistol, Gogo's Death Ball, Sofie's Phone #O-Ren- Characters Unlocked: O-Ren Ishii - Weapons Unlocked: Cottonmouth Knife Chapters The Movies Arcade Stand By Me #Trouble at the Treehouse #Firecrackers & Train Dodge #Junkyard Jumble #The Watch & The Story #The Swamp #The Body Kill Bill Vol 1. #Fighting Back at the Wedding #The Knife Fight #To Okinawa #Vermin Training #The Crazy 88 #O-Ren Vol 2. *The Wedding Dress Rehearsal *Buried Alive! *Punch Through Wood *A Walk Through The Desert *An Eye For An Eye *Finding Bill Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World #Beginning Of The Band #Striking Out #Clash At Demonhead #Just A Phase #Amp Vs. Amp #Chaos Theatre 007- James Bond Dr. No #The Three Blind Mice #A Quarrel with Quarrel #The Crab Key #The Beast #Drugged! #Defusing The Bomb From Russia With Love Goldfinger Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images